S: Gunnloda Plot 2
Session 71 PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Pedro, would you like me to bury your crew? I'm not a lot of help with building the boat."(edited) PM DM: Pedro: "I... I suppose that'd be for the best, Goldie. I was hoping to take them home... I think they're more the type for burial on land than sea. I'm... not sure how..." Urrak: "Ryleigh could use some help diggin'...if ye want somethin' t' do." PM Brimeia: "I'm not sure that's a good idea. I told Seir I'd be good." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh gives him a comforting smile. "I've trained under a few clerics. I'm sure between myself and Gunnloda we can give them a proper burial. I promise to treat their remains with care." PM Seirixori: "I can help... I've done it before. Sort of." Seir says, having not really done anything yet. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I could use the help, homashoc." PM DM: There's a kind of slow horror that crawls across Gunnloda's face. She stumbles back from the conversation, just a step or two. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh looks at Gunnloda with mild worry. "Are you okay?" PM Seirixori: Seir glances back, "Tor beag?" PM DM: Her eyes are full of tears that threaten to spill over at any moment and her bottom lip quivers until she presses them together. She shakes her head slightly and the tears slip out, running down her cheeks. “All this time… all this time, I thought I was doin’ good." PM Seirixori: "Hey," Seir kneels and reaches up to wipe the tears away, "Gunnloda, what? What are you talking about?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh moves closer too, but is careful not to crowd Gunnloda and Seir. PM DM: She takes Seir's hands, like it's important for her to understand what she's saying. "Even if the gods weren’t gods, I was givin’ people somethin’ to believe in. I was givin’ them the comfort they needed when times were rough. But with what y--” Her voice cracks and she stops short, pressing her fist to her mouth before taking a shaky breath. “What if they were listenin’, and all those burial services, all those last rites, all those prayers for aid, all those folks beggin’ for help… what if they would’ve been heard and acted on… how many people didn’t get help just because it was me that asked? How many lives could’ve been saved had the Host heard their pleas? How many dyin’ words went unheard because I was there? What-- what if the souls I sent off to the Host never got collected? What if they’re out there, lost and adrift like I was? How many rituals did I ruin just by bein’ there?” She gasps and puts her hand at the base of her throat. “What if-- what if Kendall could’ve cured Cae, but the Host didn’t hear her because of me?” PM Seirixori: Seir curses under her breath in infernal, "I-- I don't..." Seir closes her eyes and tries to come up with something. "I can't... I can't answer that but..." Seir leans forward and rests her forehead on Gunnloda's, "What's to say you didn't get them there? You can heal us, you can do some of what Kendall does. What you can do, you don't need the Host." Seir curses again, "I wish I made that sound better, I'm sorry." she whispers. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Gunnloda, there's no way of knowing that you're the reason for any of that," Ryleigh says with clear concern. PM DM: She sniffles and tries to wipe the tears away. "I-- I think maybe I shouldn't be here when... the prayers are said." PM Urrak: "Wait, so...yer not a cleric of th' Host, then?" Urrak stops mid-step. PM DM: She looks up, a little startled like she forgot there were other people around. "I... was. It's complicated." PM Urrak: Urrak looks a little concerned, "D-don't worry, Gunnloda. From what I hear, all gods are complicated." PM Brimeia: Brimeia isn't quite sure she understands any of the things that were just said -- magical stuff is weird -- but she does know that Gunnloda's upset and that it has to do with the burials. "Hey, wanna come with me to help with the ship building? I'm sure they could always use a few strong arms like ours," she offers. PM DM: She looks a little confused, but takes the offer for what it is and tries to stop the tears again. "I am pretty good with a hammer." PM Brimeia: Brimeia grins. "That you are," she chuckles. PM Ravaphine: "You're the best, Gunnloda." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You can stay with her instead of helping me, Seirixori. Or, you could come talk to me about it," Ryleigh offers her hand to Seirixori, seeing how upset she is. PM Seirixori: Seir nods and is on the verge of tears herself, floundering on the inside to find something else to say, "Do... do you want me to stay?" She asks Gunnloda quietly. PM DM: Gunnloda looks a little unsteady, but she squeezes Seir's hand. "I'll be... I just need time to sit with this. Think it through. Ryleigh needs your help... especially if I--" PM Seirixori: "Okay, okay, just-- I'm... here if you need." Seir places a kiss on her cheek and then takes Ryleigh's offered hand. "Let's go." She manages. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh leads Seirixori into the forest. Session 72 PM DM: About twenty minutes later, there's a pop and a familiar halfling in white robes with blue and gold edges and a samurai styled hat appears at Gunnloda's side. She smirks a bit and says, "You lot have the worst luck... how'd you go and find yourselves with the only two werecreatures in the world?" PM Ravaphine: Rav returns Nolanos' hug. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Just lucky I guess," Ryleigh says, half grinning. PM Urrak: "Ye have a shitty definition of luck, paladin." Urrak jokes, "Thanks fer comin' Kendall."(edited) PM DM: Kendall: "Of course, dear. Who's the lucky victim?" PM Ravaphine: "Curiosity killed the cat...or created one in this case," Rav raises her hand before looking down at her feet. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Kendall." PM DM: Kendall tsk-tsks. "And both elves too!" PM DM: Her smirk falls away and she's about as serious as most of you have ever seen from her. "You know there's a chance this won't work, right?" PM DM: Gunnloda quietly gets to her feet behind Kendall and walks away. PM Brimeia: Brimeia watches sadly as Gunnloda walks away. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh nudges Seir to follow Gunnloda. PM Seirixori: Seir hesitates for a second but then follows after her. PM Brimeia: "But it might?" she asks Kendall. PM DM: Kendall: "I can't say until we try. There's a lot of variables. What bit you, whether it's the incurable kind or lycanthropy, whether you waited too long." PM Ravaphine: Rav nods her head just a little. "I am ready to accept the worst. I'm just thankful that you are allowing me this chance."(edited) PM DM: Kendall: "I had hoped it'd work for your other elven friend, but we know how that turned out." PM Urrak: "Don't get her hopes up, there, Kendall." PM Nolanos: "Is there anything we can do to help?" PM DM: Kendall smirks again. "Not unless one of you can cast powerful cure spells." PM Brimeia: Brimeia glances the way that Gunnloda and Seir went. PM DM: Kendall: "Ok, come on down here, beanstalk." PM Nolanos: Nolanos shakes his head at kendall's statement, and squeezes rav's hand before she walks over.(edited) PM Ravaphine: Rav squeezes back and kneels down in front of Kendall. PM DM: She glances around like she's looking for something- someone- and her smirk fades again. "Right." She reaches into her pouch and sprinkles diamond dust over Rav's hair. She puts her hand out on Ravaphine's forehead and closes her eyes. She mumbles a prayer almost under her breath, and a glittering golden aura envelops Rav, pulls in until it's a layer of golden starlight twinkling across her skin, and slowly dissipates into her skin. PM DM: Kendall smiles again. "Well. That worked much better. One less werewolf to worry about." Meanwhile, on the beach 8:24 PM] DM: Gunnloda's just walking down the beach.(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir walks along side Gunnloda and takes her hand, but doesn't say anything. PM Seirixori: After a little bit Seir says, "Did you know a snail can sleep for three years?" PM DM: Gunnloda blinks out of her thoughts. "No... is that right?" PM Seirixori: "Yeah! And slugs have four noses!" She scrunches her face, "I don't think I'd want four noses." PM DM: Gunnloda chuckles a little. "No... you'd probably still look adorable though." PM DM: "Thank you. For being here." PM Seirixori: "I'll always be here, even if I have no idea what to say. And you get random animal facts." PM DM: "D'you think it worked?" PM Seirixori: Seir bites her lip, "Is it bad if I want to say I hope not?" PM DM: "Why's that?" PM Seirixori: "I just don't want it to be your fault." She whispers. PM DM: Gunnloda pulls Seir's hand up and kisses it with a tight smile. "We don't get to decide that." PM Seirixori: "I still think you can do it anyway," Seir mutters as she kneels and takes Gunnloda's face in her hands and gives her a kiss, "Are you feeling any better? That... might be silly to ask." PM DM: "I dunno... the panic's mostly settled. There's just a lot t'think about and work through." PM Seirixori: Seir nods, "That's something, I guess." Seir stands again and tilts her head, thinking. She snickers after a few seconds, "Want to ride horseback across the sand whenever we head back?" PM DM: Gunnloda laughs. "If you really want to, but I'm content just walkin' with you." PM Seirixori: "Just for future instances, if you want." Seir grins. "Walking is fine with me." PM DM: "Should we go find out?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh starts walking from the direction of camp and towards where she last saw DF. PM Seirixori: "I guess we've been gone long enough." Seir turns them around, her tail taking it's usual place and starts heading back. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Hey, Kendall took the others back to Rodoza. She's coming back once she's dropped them off." Ryleigh shifts from one foot to the other. "She wanted to talk to Gunnloda." PM Seirixori: "Oh... uh," Seir looks to Gunnloda. "Okay?" PM DM: Gunnloda nods. "Maybe she might have some insight about the... aura issue too." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'll stay, if either of you want me to or I'll return to camp and wait for you all there. I don't want to impose on a private conversation." PM Seirixori: "Should... is that uh, safe? You're not exactly..." Seir shrugs with a sheepish grin, "You don't exactly notice everything." PM Ryleigh Alastair: A smile tugs at Ryleigh's lips. "I'm not the most observant, but I'm concerned about the comfort of everyone involved and if it'll make you or Gunnloda less comfortable, I don't mind taking my chances at the camp site." PM Seirixori: "You can go, but I'd rather get closer so I can at least still see you." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Okay," Ryleigh says, smiling at them, "then I'll wait at the campsite until you guys are finished talking." PM DM: There's a pop and Kendall appears next to Gunnloda again, pocketing a piece of stone. PM Seirixori: "Hello, Kendall." Seir says giving a tiny wave. PM DM: Kendall smiles at Seir. "Hello, dear." PM DM: Ryleigh heads back to camp and the three of you walk closer until Seir's comfortable with the distance. PM DM: Kendall: "I probably should've asked before I took them back to Rodoza and used my last teleport to come back, but if you don't want to talk, I can make myself scarce." PM Seirixori: "Gonna be a weird conversation." Seir laughs dryly. PM DM: Gunnloda nods. "Did it work?" PM DM: Kendall smiles and nods. "One less lycanthrope to worry about." PM Seirixori: Seir sighs, unable to hide her slight disappointment. PM DM: Kendall looks between the two of them. "That's... not exactly the response I was expecting. What's wrong, lo-- Gunnloda?" PM DM: Gunnloda's lips are pressed together like she's trying to to let too much emotion out. "There's... somethin' wrong with me. I think it was my fault you couldn't cure Cae." PM DM: Kendall immediately moves like she was going to reach up to touch Gunnloda's forehead as her eyes start scanning over her, but she reins herself in after a moment and holds her hands back. "Sorry-- what do you mean, wrong with you? Do you need healing?" PM Seirixori: "There's nothing wrong--" Seir huffs and stops herself. She sits down, feeling a little awkward towering over both of them. She rubs her thumb across Gunnloda's hand, not saying more unless she needs to. PM DM: Gunnloda glances over at Seir and sighs as she turns back to Kendall. "D'you remember when I... the darkness I talked about. When I... died." PM DM: Kendall nods. PM DM: Gunnloda: "Ryleigh noticed that I have an aura when she uses her paladin abilities. It's not like any she's seen before... and Seirixori... well... at least one god can't... see me?" She looks over at Seir again, for confirmation. PM Seirixori: Seir nods, "Takara ... when I asked her to come to-- she said she didn't hear me when--." Seir closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Takara can't hear me if she's near me. She can't even see Gunnloda either, so it's possible she can't see me either." PM DM: Kendall: "Takara? Why does that name sound familiar?" PM Seirixori: "...oh," Seir blushes, "The um... goddess." PM DM: Gunnloda: "She's... similar to Arawai." PM DM: Kendall smiles at Seir. "I didn't realize you were religious, lucky charm." PM Seirixori: "That's um... that's a bit of a stretch, really." Seir starts picking at her shirt with her free hand, "I... they're... kind of... Takara was asked to watch over me and I uh... talk to her. Like.. um... in person."(edited) PM DM: "I knew you had to be special to catch her eye," Kendall says, nodding towards Gunnloda, "but to have the favor of a god?" She sounds impressed, but then she frowns as she turns back to Gunnloda. "So what's... you said she can't see you? PM DM: Gunnloda nods. "You remember I thought they... weren't really 'gods'?" PM DM: Kendall's expression hardens. PM DM: Kendall: "I thought you'd gotten over that. Your wife says she talks to a god and you still don't believe in them?" PM Seirixori: Seir practically snarls, "Don't you dare!" Seir barely manages to stay seated, but she's glaring something fierce, enough that she's aware she's pushing her anger issue more than she has lately, "She can believe whatever she wants and why would anyone want to believe in them if they can't see everyone?"(edited) PM DM: Kendall doesn't exactly recoil, but she glances between the two of you for a moment, like she's suddenly unsure of her footing. PM DM: Gunnloda takes a moment to collect herself. "I'm not sayin' they're not real and I'm not saying you're wrong for believin' in them. I never have. Certainly not now. I just want to know if you've heard of somethin' like that. The gods being unable t'see someone. I think it may be why all I saw was darkness. If they couldn't see me, couldn't reach me..." PM DM: Kendall swallows and shakes her head, closing her eyes and looking away slightly. "You think I didn't ask everyone I knew, try everything I could to research what happened to you?" She looks up again, pain in her eyes. "I talked to every cleric and paladin I could find. Prayed to all nine of the Host. I asked clerics of other faiths. If I'd ever heard of anything remotely like what you went through, I'd have followed that thread to the answers you needed." PM Seirixori: Seir shifts, now feeling a little uncomfortable. PM DM: Kendall continues. "I thought it might be my fault. That I messed up calling you back somehow, especially when you kept complaining about the cold. Cade assured me that it wasn't the case, but..." She sighs. PM DM: Gunnloda closes her eyes for a moment, then looks at Kendall. "The darkness existed 'fore you raised me. It wasn't your fault. You saved me from that, and no matter what happened after, I'll always be grateful t'you for it." PM DM: Kendall: "I'm sorry. For all of it. I don't know if you're ready to hear it, but I just want you to know... I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted to protect you, even if it was from myself, but I shouldn't have made that choice for you. I was wrong and... I hope you can someday think of me without hurting again." PM DM: Gunnloda looks down for a moment, thinking. "I'm not ready yet. I'm still sortin' through what all o'this means and I haven't even got the chance to figure out what I feel about everythin' that happened with us. I don't know if I can... I don't know if I can untangle the love I feel or felt for you from the rest of it.... but I'll try." PM DM: Kendall nods. "That's more than fair. I'll try asking around again. Maybe someone's found something new. Can I do anything else to help?" PM Seirixori: "So... weird question, can you do the detecting aura thing that Ryleigh can do?" Seir says from her spot on the ground. PM DM: Kendall thinks for a few seconds. "I might be able to do something similar with a spell. I can try in the morning, anyway." PM Seirixori: Seir nods, "If you don't mind. I just... want to verify something...I guess." PM DM: Kendall: "Did she say what it looks like?" PM Seirixori: Seir tilts her head, "Black, but also..." she hesitates. "I've been told mine isn't red." PM DM: Kendall tilts her head. She looks kind of like a puppy with a box on its head when she does. "That I know I can check, but... I mean no offense but... you're obviously of infernal blood." PM Seirixori: Seir chuckles, "Funny thing about appearances and auras. They apparently don't match up all the time. Ryleigh... Ryleigh said it was pink."(edited) PM DM: Kendall stops herself from laughing with what almost comes out as a snort, but then decides to just let it out. "Wow. You are special. A lot of this conversation just made a lot more sense to me." She stops laughing and kind of squishes her face up in thought. "Not all of it, though." PM Seirixori: Seir kind of shrugs, "Takara said she'd keep a closer watch, but...well. I'm going to see if I can find out anything more when we're back in Riverrun." AM DM: Kendall: "I take it you know what that means, then." She chuckles a little and looks at Gunnloda before shaking her head. She looks like she's about to say something, then thinks better of it and lets her laughter die out. AM DM: She takes a breath and reaches out for Gunnloda's other hand. "Don't worry. Between the two of us, I'm sure we'll figure out what's wrong. If it's the last thing I do before the Host takes me, I'll make sure you have a place to go too." AM Seirixori: Seir nods, knowing she'll do the same. AM DM: Gunnloda squeezes both your hands. "Thank y'both." AM DM: Kendall smiles softly at first, then her smirk returns. "I meant to ask about the accent... Have you been drinking?" AM DM: Gunnloda's laugh is watery and she almost throws Kendall's own hand back at her. "Let me be." AM DM: Kendall laughs and winks at Seir as if to let her know it was a joke. "Well, I'm guessing there's at least one spare tent over there. I'll let you two enjoy the moonlit beach." She exaggerates a bow and heads back to the campfire. AM Seirixori: Seir watches Kendall go and starts drawing in the sand with her free hand, "So... I've been... freaking out a little bit because there's a chance that when I said I think of Mielikki and Takara as family that it might be, uh, an actual thing." AM DM: Gunnloda plops down next to Seir like she's too tired to even bother sitting down like a regular person. She doesn't say anything for several seconds, then, "Because they didn't tell you?" AM Seirixori: "That's part of it." Seir moves so she can sit behind Gunnloda and wrap her arms around her, now playing with the edges of Gunnloda's shirt. "But also because I was worried about you... and kind of blaming them and myself for it." She shrugs, "I know I... shouldn't, but I just... I might be related to people who don't even know you're there and I don't like it." AM DM: She leans back into Seir and kind of laughs. "We have more in common than you think." AM DM: "If I were t'take you back t'Dhog Lodir, my family-- my parents-- would probably pretend you weren't really there. I get that families're complicated... and that our families mighta helped make us who we are... but they're not us. And I know that you wish you had a better relationship with yours. I don't fault you for that. I hope you have all the family y'ever dreamed of. It's messy, but we'll make it work because you are my family now." AM Seirixori: Seir buries her face in Gunnloda's hair, "I-- I always wanted mine back... but I never thought-- you gave me one I never knew... never thought I could have." Seir sniffs, "I love you, invisible wife," She giggles a little, "Sorry, that was dumb." AM DM: Gunnloda chuckles. "I'm sure it sounds better in Infernal, like tor beag." She takes a deep breath and relaxes into Seir a bit. "There's just too much to think about. It's overwhelmin'. I don't know what to think or how to figure it out. If I'm doin' or sayin' the right things. Makin' the right choices." 73 Seir and Takara PM Seirixori: The corner of Seir's lips quirk up, "Do you want to meet my wife?" PM DM: She smiles. "I'd be honored." PM Seirixori: "Really?" She asks, sitting up quickly, not expecting her to say yes. "I--mean, sorry." She blushes and clears her throat, knowing Takara would have come to the wedding. "She's back at the-- at our headquarters." Seir stands and holds out her hand and then quickly retracts it, feeling really damn awkward all of a sudden. August 2, 2018 AM DM: Takara laughs softly and while she usually does that weird reverse float thing when she stands, she makes a point of standing up like a normal person this time and holds her hand out for Seir. AM Seirixori: Seir takes it with an excited grin an leads Takara to their little 'home', trying not to skip there.(edited) AM DM: As you reach the front door of the headquarters, Takara simply blinks out of existence. AM Seirixori: "..." Seir let's out a string of curses in infernal. She starts to head in but turns around instead, heading back towards the park, trying to figure out how far she needs to get before Takara returns. AM DM: It's not terribly far before you see a very confused looking halfling leaning against a brick wall. "Well that was new." AM Seirixori: "So, it's not just being able to see or hear her then?" Seir's face scrunched in annoyance. AM DM: Takara: "There have always been limits to where I can manifest a physical form, but I have never been denied in my own land." AM Seirixori: Seir chews on her lip, "Would it be weird to ask you to stand a little farther away and she can just... come outside?" Seir groans "This is really dumb." AM DM: She gives Seir a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Seirixori. Let me talk to some of my people and... maybe one of them knows what this is." AM Seirixori: Seir sighs and her shoulders drop, "Will you-- will you tell me, when, if, you find out? She's... she's blaming herself for-for a lot. She's a cleric and-and she can't help but think that all the people she tried to help before are... are stuck I guess. And when we tried to-- we tried to heal Cae from the werewolf thing but...it didn't work and then we had to do it again with a friend and she... she left and it worked." She looks like she's going to cry again. "I don't even know if telling you this helps at all." Seir finishes, feeling entirely helpless.(edited) AM DM: Takara takes Seir's hand and shushes her, intending to be comforting, not controlling. "I will let you know what I learn. Who is her god? Maybe they have some knowledge." PM Seirixori: Seir grimaces, "Um, well, it was the Host. K-kind of." PM DM: Takara's face darkens for a moment, in fact it's almost like everything darkens for that split second. "Ah. Them." PM Seirixori: Seir starts with a small laugh but it grows after a few seconds. "There's so many." She wipes at her eyes, "Not fun people?" PM DM: Takara: "Not my favorite, though I don't care to recount a history lesson, nor do I think you care to listen to one, but should you be curious, simply pick up a book about the invasion." PM Seirixori: Seir snickers, "By the sound of it, I guess I'm glad we f--" Seir's face turns red, "had fun in a sacred pool." She clears her throat and starts to chew on her lip again, "What...do you know what happens to people when they die? Like... uh...the process?" PM DM: Takara: "Well... each god has their own realm. A place where we have complete control over everything about it. Mine is a place of nature where plants grow in abundance and my followers can spend their afterlives in tranquility among the leaves. Mirran's is more like an army barracks." PM DM: Takara: "When a mortal dies, their soul is released. Sometimes it is taken to the Hells because a devil or demon has laid claim to it through contract or corruption. Sometimes it is taken directly to one of the Heavens, a god's realm, because of some connection they share. A devout follower would likely go directly to their god's Heaven." PM DM: Takara: "Those who remain are sent to a middle place to wait. Celestials of all sorts scour the middle place to look for souls that would be suitable for their Heavens... those who are good or evil or neutral, lawful or chaotic. Those who hold nature dear or civilization or sailing or any number of things. Should those souls not find a place that wants them that they also want, they eventually fade into the middle place itself. It is rare that this happens, though. In time near everyone can be matched with a suitable Heaven." PM Seirixori: "So," Seir pauses, trying to find the words, "would complete darkness and-- uh... nothingness be strange?" PM DM: Takara: "Well, yes. Even the middle place is a place." PM Seirixori: Seir nods. "Gunnloda... she said that's what happened. That there was nothing. No... no body just... darkness and not the magical kind or anything." PM DM: Takara: "Is there anything else you can tell me that might help me explain it?" PM Seirixori: "That's all I know... I can ask her if there's more." She says, frowning, unsure if it's a good time to do so, but also aware that it might help. PM DM: Takara: "I will talk to Betrex and see if she has any knowledge of this. If anyone in Vyon, it should be her." PM Seirixori: "Okay... um, thank you." She says quietly. PM DM: Takara smiles softly. "Have faith, child. You will find your happiness." PM Seirixori: "Makes it a little difficult to keep an eye on me, huh?" Seir gives a small smile and then her eyes brighten and she starts talking excitedly, "We're gonna go shopping to get some stuff, cuz she doesn't care much about the Host anyway... and I'd really like my friends to understand me when I've shifted. It's...frustrating." Seir blinks and a small blush appears on her cheeks, "Sorry, I'm... excited to do something... well, something I haven't really done before." PM DM: She shifts into her more human-like form and opens her arms to Seir. "You have grown so much since that day in the grove. I think both your mothers would be proud of how far you've come." PM Seirixori: The tears come back to Seir's eyes and she eagerly hugs Takara, "That's so weird to hear."